Baby You Are a Rich Girl (Episode)
, 2010 |Episode = 2.5 |Opening Song = God only knows |Ending Song = Koi no Shirushi |Previous Episode = "A Devil of a Sister" |Next Episode = "Drive My Car" |Adopted = Manga Chapter 3 |Arc = Rich Girl Arc}} "Baby You Are a Rich Girl" (ベイビー・ユー・アー・ア・リッチ・ガール, Beibī yū ā a ricchi gāru) is the 3 episode of The World God Only Knows. It aired on October 13 , 2010. Synopsis The episode begins with Keima avoiding Elsie after what happens in the class in the previous episode. While their bickering continues outside, they hear a crowd of students screaming about something, and Elsie asks Keima what is going on there. Keima tells Elsie about the sandwich vendor and explains that the reason why the kids are there is because the food in the cafeteria is expensive and there it is cheaper. The seller tells them that today's menu would be the Omelet Soba (noodle) Sandwich, and Elsie asks once more what this is. Keima explains that it is a fried noodle sandwich wrapped in egg. Elsie wants to buy it when she hears this, but then her sensor starts ringing. Elsie then notices that there is a lost spirit somewhere. Keima states that they will not be able to find the soul because there were so many people in the crowd. Elsie then tells Keima that the sense is coming from a different direction. An unknown girl appears and tells Keima to move out of the way, and Keima looks behind and steps aside for her. The unknown girl tells the other kids that they must be silent and calls them "commoners". People notice that she is Mio Aoyama, a rich girl from the Aoyama family. Mio's butler appears and pushes the other kids aside to make way for Mio. Mio wants an Omelet soba Sandwich, which she finds out costs only 100 yen. The butler of Mio pulls out 10,000 yen, but the seller lady cannot accept it because she does not have enough change. Mio then tells the seller that she never carried such a small amount of money such as an 100 yen coin. Mio then fixes a deal with the lady to get all the omelet soba sandwich in exchange for the 10,000 yen bill. The sandwiches sold out after Mio buys them all, and the school kids become disappointed. Mio disrespects them and leaves. Keima and Elsie are seen hiding behind a tree. The sensor of Elsie is still ringing uncontrollably, which makes them both notice that the loose soul is inside Mio. Keima and Elsie are seen on the balcony later, talking about their new target, Mio Aoyama. Elsie gets very disappointed after seeing Mio's personality. Keima just says that she is a very easy girl to capture, and makes some points in his notebook. Keima tells Elsie that Mio is actually acting tough on the outside but she's pure and lovely on the inside. Keima's conclusion is to break the "armor she is wearing" in order to make her fall for him. Keima states that he has a chance to get Mio's heart because she was not short, and that if she were short, his chances would rise. Then, Elsie notices that Mio is wearing very high heels. Keima is gone, but Elsie sees him in the classroom, and runs to him. Keima suddenly tells Elsie that he loved her ever since the day they met. Elsie becomes very red and confused, but Keima explains that he was just trying out a love confession from a game and that it is very easy to get girls if you confess your love from the very beginning. Later than they will run down the confession pattern list, using Elsie as Mio. They practice in the classroom many times. Keima tells Elsie that "he has his eyes on her", which makes Elsie blush again. Elsie then tells Keima that she can't handle it to stop blushing, even though they are only joking around. Keima slams the table and says that he is not joking; that he seriously lovers her. This makes Elsie start blushing again. Keima continues on his confession list, until the next day comes. Keima is seen standing in front of Mio and confesses his "love" to her. Mio just signals her butler to finish Keima off, which he does. Keima screams in pain, but Mio just sits in her car as if she could care less. Elsie wonders why Mio turned Keima down, and Keima later thinks to himself that he knew that Mio would turn him down, but that he did not expect her to not bat an eyelash. Elsie uses her robe to track down Mio's car. They finally arrive, and see her house, an extremely large castle. Keima looks closer and tells Elsie that it is not the house were she lives, but is actually the small rusty apartment next door. They watch Mio and her butler go into old apartment. Mio stops acting rich and says "I'm home". Trivia * The title is a reference to the Beatles' "Baby your a rich man". * When Keima tell Elsie about discussions related to dating, a special scene enters, is a parody of the anime based on the Swiss novel "Heidi's Years of Wandering and Learning". This was called "Heidi of the Alps" by World Masterpiece Theater.